


Terms and Conditions Won't Apply Here [Clueless!Oblivious!Steve x Reader]

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, based on Home Economics class, fluffle-puff, some wierd crap, super wierd stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, so what does CPU mean?" He asked for the seventh time. You groaned in frustration.</p>
<p>"Computer."</p>
<p>"Computer....?"</p>
<p>"Google is your best friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms and Conditions Won't Apply Here [Clueless!Oblivious!Steve x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceriouslyAdorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAdorable/gifts).



> Based on my Home Economics class even the teacher was laughing omfg it was so fun.
> 
> Dorby, another one for you! Because yes :p.

"Okay, so the 'www' in the...website address means...?" The inquisitive Steve asked you again. He seems to be more innocent than ever since Ultron.

"Steve, you need to rest. Quiet down, I need to solve this problem for my niece." You shushed him, annoyed. He quieted down for a few minutes before babbling again.

"Aren't you curious?"

"No."  
\----  
"Steve, it's 5 am in the morning. Stop asking what 'www' means." You said without looking at him, smearing strawberry jam on your toast. Steve pouted.

"But I can't finish my training if that keeps on bugging me." He insisted. You rolled your eyes at his childishness. Google. Is. Your. Best. Friend.

"You know what? I'll tell you," you took notice of his happy face. You stood up and walked to the elevator. Without looking back, you answered. "Website website website."  
\----  
"What does WiFi mean? I mean.." Steve asked the group. You mentally facepalmed as you read the latest The Selection book, trying to ignore him. Natasha looked up and glanced between you and Steve.

"You're up, (Y/N)." She said before going back to her laptop. You glared daggers at her before sticking out your tongue. Bruce snorted.

"Wireless..." Tony was about to speak when you held up a hand. You knew it was 'Fidelity' but you decided to humor this innocent little dude. "....Free Internet."

Bruce and Natasha burst into laughter while coffee dribbled out Tony's nose. He was smiling and at the same time dying. Steve looked confused. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Wireless....Free internet...Nice one, (Y/N)." Tony remarked. You winked at him.

"Call me when you need something."  
\---

"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me! I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me! This-" Someone interrupted your singing session loudly and out of tone. Steve coughed, catching your attention.

"Hey, (Y/N), I've been thinking.." 

"Always a dangerous pastime." You replied, mimicking the Ranger's Apprentice quote. He playfully pouted at what you said. He wasn't expecting that. After all, there's no fun if they're expecting it.

"Well, what is the meaning of USB?" He asked. You put your earphones away and closed the IPod. 

"Well, I think it means User Storage Box." You answered honestly.

"Ahh...it's Universal Series Bus." Tony's voice was outside. Creepy shxt.

"Crap. Bye."  
\---  
"What does...IP mean?" Steve asked again. You sighed as you bended over the Yoga mat. You were doing Yoga in your sweat pants while Steve watched you with curiosity. You groaned.

"Ah...Internet...Protocol..." You muttered. Someone was cheering outside. Tony fucking Stark.

"She got it right this time! High-five, JARVIS!" Tony exclaimed. You rolled your eyes and continued to Yoga while listening to Nicki Minaj.

"THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG AND SO ARE WE!"  
\---  
"What does CPU mean? These are all confusing." Steve insisted. You munched on your toast while pondering.

"Computer."

"No, it isn't. It's not computer." He replied. 

"Its a part of the computer." You retorted, satisfy with your answer. "Google is your best friend." You suggested, taking another bite of the toast.  
...  
"Cool Potato Underwear? What's that?"

Cue food spit and choking and laughing.  
\---  
"OH MY GOD." You exclaimed, holding a towel to your mouth and wiping off crumbs. Steve was apologizing while Tony was like, "What did you do?"

"I asked and..." Steve started, but you held up your hand, silencing him instantly.

"Google isn't trusted. Moral of the story."


End file.
